Behind Closed Doors
by 500daysofCharlieRae
Summary: That awkward moment when Dean Winchester walks in on you as you're touching yourself. PWP! Fluffy-Smut as usual!


Your breathing quickens in response to your touch. Your back arches against the mattress and you let out a breathy sigh as you bring yourself closer to the edge of release.

You've needed this. Needed a time that was just for you. No one else. You're alone in your room inside the bunker. It was late and the others were bound to be sleeping.

You close your eyes and you imagine him standing in front of you. Dean. You tried not to make a habit of objectifying him in your mind this way… but damn. It was hard not to have those thoughts. Those full lips moist in anticipation, his green eyes taking the sight of you in, and those hands…

You hear a slight rattling sound but it doesn't startle you. You open your eyes slowly. The image of him is etched into your mind. You can still envision him standing there. Still there. Unmoving. Beautiful. Still there…

Fuck. He's standing right there.

You're suddenly fully alert as you sit up and reach out to grab the quilt, holding it up against your half naked form.

"Dean, how did you get in here?!" Your voice is hushed but that doesn't hide the panic behind the words.

"The door. It was unlocked." His voice is low.

"You could have knocked." You snap back.

"I did. A few times. You didn't hear me, but now I can see why." He smirks then, licking his lips. Fuck, that's hot.

You can feel yourself blushing and it's making your eyes burn. "This is so embarrassing." You mutter mostly to yourself. "Do you mind?" You gesture to the door. Since the bed isn't swallowing you up, shielding you from the humiliation, it's probably best that he leaves now so you can reign in whatever dignity you have left.

Wordlessly, he saunters to the door, but instead of reaching for the handle, he locks it.

"What are you doing?" You ask.

"That was fucking hot."

"Yeah, well it wasn't meant to be a show." You try to sound pissed off, but that's only to cover the embarrassment.

"Keep going." He moves closer to you and sits on the edge of the bed.

You search your mind for some witty rejection you would usually throw his way, but you're speechless. His eyes are a darker green in the low lighting, but you can see the want in them. He's wants to see you. The thought turns you on.

Before you can even make a coherent thought, he's pulling the sheet away from your body.

You wonder if you should stop him, but the truth is you don't want him to. You decide to just go with it until you can think of a good enough reason not to.

You hear him make an appreciative noise as he exhales and you realise you are now completely exposed to him. He lightly touches your calf, then grips it in his hand and pulls it to the side, spreading your legs apart just that little bit wider.

You bring your right hand up to your lips and seductively place two fingers into your mouth. Dean watching intently as you take them in, and slowly pull them back out.

You decide that this might actually be a lot of fun. Tormenting Dean. You look down and can see the growing bulge in his jeans.

Taking your time, you place your hand back to where it was before. Lightly brushing the tips of your fingers over your clit, reawakening that sensitive spot.

You imagine him touching you there. Wish that he would.

He's not taking his eyes off of you, so you slip a finger inside. You're still wet from before and your finger easily slides in and out of your small opening. You gently push in another finger and a soft moan escapes from your lips. It makes him edge closer to you.

"Keep going, baby." He murmurs to you. It takes you aback. Baby. That was very un-Dean. Then again you would have considered this whole encounter to be very un-Dean so maybe nothing should be surprising to you right now.

His face is becoming more of a distraction. It's one thing to imagine him there. His warm skin and soft musk… but to have him right there. Just watching you. You're far too aware of him to just let go.

You dip your head back slightly and close your eyes. You can still hear him breathing softly. It's just enough of him to get you off, without making you too self-conscious.

You open your eyes in just enough time to see him reaching forward. He wants to touch you. You knock his hand away with your leg, smiling as you shake your head.

"You're killing me here." He says gruffly. You let out a low chuckle and your fingers pick up the pace.

Your body tenses as your orgasm hits you. It pushes you back down to the bed, but you keep your fingers circling your clit as you ride through it.

You lower you hand away from you as you become too sensitive for the touch. You push yourself up onto your elbows and look at him. His eyes still wander over your body, lingering at the wetness between your legs.

He looks up at you right hand and reaches out to hold it. He pulls your fingers close to his lips and tastes the wetness of you. Taking each finger into to mouth. The feel of his warm tongue sends a shiver down your body. He looks at you, smiling at your reaction.

He lets go of your hand and you rest it above your head. He inches closer to your center, waiting to see if you'll object. You wouldn't. You just hope he doesn't expect to coax another orgasm out of you so soon after the last one.

That doesn't seem to deter him as he brings his tongue to your pussy. Licking and tasting you; trailing his tongue everywhere except over your clit.

"You taste so good." It's muffled but you can still hear him.

"I wonder what you taste like." You say it without thinking, but he hears you and momentarily has to stop what he's doing so he can let out an aroused sigh.

He sits up then, gripping both of your thighs as he pulls you down the bed slightly.

"I gotta have you." He says it urgently and you sit up to meet his mouth with yours. The kisses are instantly deep. No warming up. No testing the ground. His tongue is already battling against yours. You can feel his cock throbbing against your leg. You manage to rub against it slightly, making it jump. "Fuck." He reaches down to unbutton his jeans.

"Dean, we can't do that." His head snaps up, questioningly. "We don't have a condom." He thinks for a short moment, then moves away from you slightly.

"There's a drug store, like fifteen minutes away…"

"Dean, that's gonna kinda ruin the moment for me."

"Okay… uh." You can see his mind is racing. Searching for a way to make this work. You sit up and gently push him down onto the bed.

"Lie down."

"What are you doing?" You finish unbuttoning his jeans and start pulling them down over him.

"I told you. I wanna know what you taste like." That makes him groan again and he quickly pulls his t-shirt over his head and tosses it onto the floor. You've already removed his jeans. You carefully pull on the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down and freeing his cock.

It's bigger than you expected. Bigger than you had ever had. You wouldn't tell him that though. Nothing good comes from too big of an ego.

The thought of him being inside of you makes you throb. Fuck. All this time this is what he was packing.

You bend down and kiss the tip. It twitches against your lips. You open your mouth wider and take in the head of it. Dean groans loudly and you can't help but reach down with one hand to touch yourself.

That move wasn't even for his benefit, but he's sees you do it. "Fuck. You're incredible." You raise your head to look at him questioningly. Keeping one hand wrapped around him, while the other works against your clit. "You keep pulling moves like that… This isn't going to last much longer." You smile then and go back to his cock. This time taking him in deeper.

He's so thick and wide. You curse yourself for not having any type of birth control.

He starts to judder below you and he calls out your name as he fills your mouth with his warm, salty taste. He makes a few more delicate thrusts as he empties inside of you.

You pull away from him and watch as he lies there with his eyes closed and a dumb smile on his face.

"That was…" He stops himself before continuing. "I'm glad I walked in when I did."

"Yeah. Me too, actually."

"Might make a habit of it." He looks up at you then, waiting for a response.

"Remind me not to lock my door." With that, he reaches up to you and pulls you down onto him; locking his lips with yours.


End file.
